Obsession
by blackismycolor31
Summary: "To be the object of someone's obsession is horrible" AU Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Kazuha opened the door of the car and went out of it, then looked at the passengers seat, where her friend Aisha and her mother we're sitting, well Aisha's mother was sitting in the drivers seat. Aisha and her mother we're dark skinned people. A little bit darker than Heiji.

"Are you sure that you don't need anything sweety?" Aisha's mom asked from the drivers seat, Kazuha was looking through the passengers seat window which was open.

"No thank you very much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Make sure to come visit us again."

"Sure." Kazuha said smiling.

"Ok. bye."

"Bye." Kazuha waved as the car drove away.

When Kazuha tried opening her front door but she couldn't which was weird because her family don't lock the door when she goes out so she can open the door and go in. Kazuha rang the door bell several times but no one answered the door. "Ugh, I'll just come in from the backdoor."

Kazuha went around the house and opened the backdoor, which was luckily unlocked. She opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!" But no body answered. "Mom!" She went to the guest room looked around and didn't find anyone there and saw the T.V on but didn't bother to turn it off, "Dad!" and then she kept walking, oblivious to her fathers body on the ground lying dead against the couch, blood dripping from his slashed throat. Kazuha went upstairs to her room and found her little brothers play station remote, she took it and went to his room. His room was a mess piles of clothes in his room on the floor and the T.V on and pretty loud and her brother was lying on the bed, flat on his stomach so his back was showing for Kazuha, "Hey aho, stop coming into my room!" she got no response, he just kept there lying on the bed flat on his stomach, she found a plastic stick in his room which was on the floor. She picked it up, "Hey! Asshole! At least turn the volume down for the T.V." she shouted at him while using the stick to turn him around and saw blood on his shirt and on the bed. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kazuha shouted as she saw her brothers dead body, then she heard noises coming towards her brother's room so she went under the bed as fast as she can. The door opened and she saw her mother, hands on her neck and those hands we're a mans hands.

"Where is she?!" The man shouted at her mother while strangling her.

"I don't know!"

He pushed Kazuha's mother on the floor and was on top of her holding a knife, "Where is she! She's mine! She's supposed to be with me."

Kazuha put her hand on her and mouth and pinched her nose so he wouldn't hear a sound from her crying.

Kazuha's mother was right in front of Kazuha lying on the ground while a mysterious man was on top of her holding a knife. Kazuha couldn't see the man's face she could only see his shoes.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know!"

Kazuha's mother looked to her left, which was under the bed and found Kazuha crying while putting a hand on her mouth and pinching her nose and the look that Kazuha's mother gave her was sadness and regret.

"Of course you know! She's your daughter."

"I don't know! She went out of the house with her friends."

"UGH!"

The man stabbed Kazuha's mother over and over. Then he got up and got out of the room. When Kazuha made sure that he went out of the house, she got up from under the bed and looked at her mother sadly and ran out of the room crying. When she was in front of there front door she heard a noise. She looked behind but found nothing, then she heard a whisper from behind, she looked back and felt a very huge pain in her stomach than looked up and saw the mans face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuha shouted and started crying and then she found her self in pajamas and in her bed. She touched her stomach there was nothing. Kazuha's uncle and aunt came running to her asking her if she's ok, but they knew she wasn't, she kept having those nightmares about what happened to her family when she was in ninth grade, now she's in the 11th grade.

"I keep remembering. wh..wha..what happened with my family.." she said crying. Her aunt hugged her tightly and kept comforting her until she sleep. Her Aunt sighed as she turned to look at her husband.

 **Next Day At School**

"I just kept having those nightmares and they couldn't stop. I thought that they stopped a long time ago." Kazuha said to the Psychologist that was in school.

"You know, this is something that you will never forget. It's something natural. Just remember that he's 300 miles away in Jail and that he will never come to you ever again."

"But I thought that those nightmares are already gone. Why did they come back?"

"Look Kazuha, this is something that is very natural. Of course no one is gonna be able to forget this if it happened to them, you'll never be able to forget it," Then the Psychologist smirked at Kazuha, "Just like tomorrow."

"Of course! Tomorrow is the day I'm gonna travel to Dubai" Kazuha felt better now, " I think I have to go. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

 **Next To Kazuha's Locker**

Kazuha put her books and files in her locker. After she finished packing her books and everything she closed her locker and found Heiji looking at her smirking.

"Hey."

"Hey.

"How are you?"

"Spit it Heiji. What do you want?"

"What?! I'm just saying what normal people say."

"Heiji you're not normal, so just say it."

"I..." Kazuha cut Heiji off by giving him the-just-say-it-or-I'll- give-you-a-slap-that-will-make-you-see-stars.

"Fine, fine. Me and you we're invited at Eliza's party."

"Ya so?"

"So... me and you are going to the party. Please please please." Heiji said while giving her 'the smile', the smile that makes her feel like her legs turn into jelly, that smile that makes her fall for him every time. Ugh how much she hates it when he gives her that smile, it makes her agree to whatever he says. Even though she and Eliza are rivals, even though Eliza is the sluttiest girl in her school, even though she hates her to the guts, she agreed. ' _That asshole_ '

"Fuck you, but fine."

"Yes! I'll pick you up at 8:30." He said kissed her on her cheek. "Love you." Heiji shouted as he was walking in the hallway towards the door. "Love you too." Kazuha shouted back.

Yup Kazuha Toyama and Heiji Hattori we're a couple, not new but they lasted for a year.

Kazuha turned and found Heiji again. "What do you want right now?!" "Your uncle just called me a while ago to tell me that he won't able to pick you up so.." "Ok."

 **CHAPTER ONE DONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the ride." Kazuha said taking the helmet off her head. Heiji looked at her, almost offended,"You don't have to thank me for that." Kazuha laughed nervously.

Kazuha wasn't really concentrating a lot right now, she was thinking about Eliza's party. Kazuha wasn't really a fan of Eliza, actually Kazuha hates her with all her heart and soul. Eliza wasn't a big fan of Kazuha either, then why did she invite her. _Ok this is weird._ Kazuha thought. _Maybe it's because she wants to seduce Heiji, I mean she's head over heals for him, but then why would she invite me too. To make me jealous? hmmm._

"HEY!" Heiji shouted interrupting Kazuha's thought while waving a hand in front of her face. "What?!" Kazuha yelled annoyed and shoved his hand away. "You've been spacing out." He said in a calm voice slightly confused. "What we're you thinking about?"

"Look, I don't think going to Eliza's party is a good idea. Let's just not go."

"Oh come on Kazuha all my friends are gonna go there, I wanna party with them."

"Then why don't you just go party with them? Why should I come too?"

"Because I wanna party with you too." He said holding both of her hands with his.

"But you know how much me and her hate each other."

"But come on! Please please pleeeeeeeeeeease." Heiji said flashing her THAT smile.

Then Kazuha came up with an idea. "Fine, I'll go if you help me pack the rest of my stuff, you know because I'm traveling tomorrow."

Heiji thought about for a while then agreed. While stepping in the house.

"Wait, why don't you go bring your clothes that you wanna go with to the party and stay with me the whole day." She said looking at him then paused." We're packing my stuff for the whole day and I already packed, I just have to pack my tooth brush, hair brush, perfumes...etc." she continued.

"Okay." He agreed and then kissed her on the lips. "See ya."

 **At 7:00 PM**

Heiji and Kazuha had finished packing the rest of her stuff an hour or more ago, and right now there lying on Kazuha's bed, Kazuha's head on Heiji's chest and both her legs between his while Heiji playing with her hair looking at her with such love that makes her heart melt. They just kept like that, quite, peaceful, comfortable.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Kazuha said in a soft tone, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Ya." He said in a lazy thick voice.

"Ya but you're busy in studying." Kazuha said annoyed.

"Kazuha I'm a senior, you're a junior, when you become a senior you'll understand how much life sucks in school." (I made Heiji a year older than her, I don't know why, I just like it)

"Ugh! I really hate it when you mention that I'm younger than you. You know I may be younger than you but that doesn't mean that I still watch My Little Pony." Kazuha snapped getting up but Heiji pulled her back. She tried to get up but his hold was too strong.

"I love the fact that your younger than me." Heiji whispered in her ears in a thick yet soft in the same time. She looked up at him and eyed him. "I swear."

"But you're going to college and you're going to leave me."

"Hey! I'm not going to leave you."

"But you're going to study in America and that's far from Japan." Kazuha said trying her best not to let her voice crack but it did anyways.

"That's still after four months."

"But it's gonna happen anyways." Tear sliding down her face.

"The past is history and the future is a mystery but today is a gift that's why it's called the present." He said wiping her tears, "So enjoy it."

 **At the police station**

"So where is the file of the criminal that escaped jail." a detective asked.

"Right here sir." one of the workers said handing over the file to the detective.

When the detective opened the file, his eyes became wide as a saucepan.

"What's wrong sir."

"When did this criminal escape!"

"Two days ago sir."

"Shit."

"What's wrong sir."

"This guy is a very dangerous guy. He was a teacher in high school and he liked a girl and got obsessed with her and then had mental issues. When we went and looked through the students file her file was full of her picture, taken everywhere, while she's sleeping, eating, walking with her friends, and one day when the girl came back home all her family died and she saw her mother getting stabbed when she was hiding under the bed."

 **Flashback**

A 14 year old Kazuha was standing in front of a huge window in the police station, accompanied by her uncle and his wife.

"Is it him?" asked one of the police officers.

"Yes." answered Kazuha.

She looked at the window again hearing every single thing the detective is saying.

"So you killed her family because you like her? You know your going to jail and you won't ever see her again right?" said the detective to the criminal.

"Nothing can get between us. We are meant to be together, we love each other, we're meant to be." the criminal kept saying over and over.

Kazuha put her hands over her ears and started crying.

"Stop!" the detective shouted at the criminal, but he kept ranting over and over again.

Kazuha's uncle and his wife got Kazuha out of the police station.

 **End of flashback**

"Wow. That's intense."

"Get the car ready! We're going to her house."

 **Kazuha's home**

Kazuha wore a red short dress that had a silver crystal in the middle looking like a line, with a silver bracelet and red earrings with her hair down and curled from down and wearing silver heals.

Heiji wore casual. A black shirt, he unbuttoned his collar and cuffs rolled up to his elbow revealing his bronze muscles and wore normal jeans.

"You look breathe taking." Heiji breathed out.

"And so do you." said Kazuha giving him a peck on his lips.

 _ring...ring...ring_

"Ah, it's Kudo." Heiji said as he looked at his phone's screen. "What's up Kudo!" Kazuha looked at Heiji while he was on the phone, "Yea, yea. No, it's okay. See ya." Then he hung up.

"Please don't tell me it's a case." complained Kazuha.

"No, actually he is on a case and he can't come to the party so he wants us to pick Ran up."

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Tell him that we can't! Call him now!"

"I know that you two had a fight and that you won't talk together but can you at least be in one ride with her."

"For your information we are riding a motorcycle, so she's not coming."

"We're going to ride with my motorcycle to go to my home, get my dad's car and pick her up."

Kazuha glared at him and said, "Then go. I didn't want to go to the party anyways."

"No your coming." Heiji said as he carried her over his shoulders, so her head is now on his back.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No. Your coming to the party."

He put her on the ground next to his bike and put the helmets on her head and she was still pouting.

"Ohhh, stop pouting baby girl, your gonna have fun there and your gonna thank me for that."

Then they drove off to Heiji's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**With The Police**

"Stop. We're here." said the detective to the police officer. "Wait here, I'll go talk to her parents."

The detective walked towards the front door and rang the bell, waiting for someone to open the door until it opened.

"Excuse me, how can I help you?" asked Kazuha's uncle narrowing his eyes at the person in front of him, thinking that the person's face is very familiar.

"I'm the detective John Ross, you've seen me before working on a case for your brother's daughter, and the prisoner have escaped so we need to make sure that she's safe."

"What? S-she went out to a party with her friends and her boyfriend is with her. I guess you know him. Detective of the west, Heiji Hattori."

"Yes I know him, but we have to make sure she's safe, that man is going after her."

"Right now she's with Heiji, she'll be safe, can we talk about this inside?"

"Sure."

 **At the car with Heiji, Kazuha and Ran**

The car was so quite, it was almost deafening. R an was wearing a blue spaghetti dress that was short and kind of puffy down. She had her arms crossed and she was staring at the window scowling.

Heiji got fed up from the silence and decided to break the it, "So how are you Neechan?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

And the silence came back again. Heiji sighed fed up with this situation. If they we're still friends they wouldn't stop babbling about stuff that would be not even in the country, they would just want to talk to each other. Heiji put one of his hands on Kazuha's thighs. She looked at him as he eyes pointing towards Ran asking Kazuha to talk to her.

Kazuha mouthed at him 'No'. But he mouthed, 'Yes, Now'. Kazuha turned her head away stubbornly but Heiji pinched her thigh.

"Ouch! Fine, fine" Kazuha shouted in a whisper.

Kazuha turned around to look at Ran, forcing a smile that took a lot of work to form, "How are you Ran-san?"

Ran in response rolled her eyes, took a deep breathe, exhaled, then turned to look at Kazuha giving her the bitch look, then turned back to the window.

Heiji saw all of this through the mirror hanging in the front of the car. He sighed for like the millionth time this day.

Kazuha could feel her heart beat faster and her breathing deeper. _Oh no. This is not good._ Heiji thought.

"YOU.." Kazuha was gonna gonna add every single bad word she had ever known in this sentence, but luckly Heiji cut her off.

"DID you know that Eliza is having her birthday in Hotel Fino Osaka Shinsaibashi (It's the best western hotel in Osaka)?"

"Of course, this girl wants to have her best 17 year old party." Kazuha said completely forgetting about Ran. Heiji had to thank god that Kazuha is a distract-able person.

 **This chapter is so short, I'm so sorry about that. Hihi. Please review, I want to know what you think about this story. And by the way, I'm not writing Ran as the evil one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**At Kazuha's house**

Kazuha's uncle was sitting on the couch, and sitting across him was the detective.

"We are gonna have to get your daughter from the party and take her here to keep her safe. That man killed all her family and he could do worse, so we're going to get her."

"No! Please. Let her have fun at the party. It's enough that she has nightmares everyday about this incident." Kazuha's aunt said.

"We have to go, but we won't show ourselves. We just have to make sure she stays safe until we catch him."

"Okay sure."

"Where is the birthday party?" asked the detective.

"Hotel Fino Osaka Shinsaibashi."

"I have a job to do." said the detective as he stood up.

Kazuha's uncle led him to the door and told him, "Please make her come back safe."

The detective only nodded as he went to his car we're and drove away.

 **With Kazuha**

Heiji stopped the car in front of the hotel entrance. Kazuha and Ran got of the car.

"Wait for me in the reception." said Heiji.

"Okay." answered Kazuha.

Kazuha and Ran went to the reception, _Wow_ _!_ Kazuha thought. The reception was so organized and so clean, the space was a bit small but it was perfect. (Sorry I don't know how to describe environments and you can search it up, it is kinda small but expensive and very nice.)

Kazuha and Ran sat on the couch that is in the reception office waiting for Heiji. They just stayed quite until Heiji came. Kazuha stood up and so did Ran, they walked towards the reception.

"Hello,welcome to Hotel Fino Osaka Shinsaibishi, how can I help you." said the receptionist, she was a beautiful woman with a bright and beautiful smile that was welcoming.

"I want to book two rooms." Heiji said and Kazuha looked at him confused, "and I would like to know where the hall is for Eliza's birthday party."

After they took the cards, they went to the elevator. Heiji pressed the 9th floor and the elevator door closed.

"Heiji why did you book two rooms?" Kazuha asked Heiji, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Everyone at the party has booked a suite so I got one for me and you and for Kudo and Neechan." Heiji said smirking.

 _Heiji and I in a suite alone._ The thought made Kazuha blush and that made Heiji chuckled knowing what she's thinking.

"Hattori-kun. Why did you book for me and Shinichi a room if he isn't gonna come?" Ran asked in a sad tone.

"While I was parking Kudo called and said that he will come a little late, but he'll come to the party anyways."

"Really?" Ran's face lit up.

"Yes."

 _Bing..._

"Looks like we're here." said Heiji as the elevator door opened. Kazuha and Ran got out and after them Heiji. Heiji led them to the rooms. Heiji and Kazuha's room was right across Shinichi's and Ran's room. "We'll see you later, Neechan." said Heiji, giving Ran her room card. Ran just nodded in response.

Kazuha took the card from Heiji and put it on the door to open it. Kazuha may be 17 but she's still childish, and that includes throwing food at people at people, jumping on the bed when happy and wanting to open the door key to hotel doors. She loved doing that since she was a kid.

When Kazuha opened the door she was impressed and shocked, the room made her feel like a princess, I know it's silly but it was so luxurious and beautiful. "Wow Heiji, this is so beautiful." She paused admiring the room, then she turned to him and found him smirking, "I bet it cost an arm and a leg."

"But it's worth it." Heiji said walking over to her and kissed her passionately.

(The reception office.)

A man with sharp blue eyes with a scar on his forehead but hidden from the hat that he was wearing, that was covering his face, ,walked over to the receptionist after hearing where the teenagers we're going.

"Hello,welcome to Hotel Fino Osaka Shinsaibishi, how can I help you."

"I want to book a room on the ninth floor."

 **Hey guys, finally updated. Sorry it's another short chapter. I will update ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**With the police**

"Park the car and then come in." the detective said to his partner outside the entrance of the hotel.

"How do I know where you are?"

"Ask the receptionist where Eliza's party is held and hide in a place where no one can see you."

His partner nodded and went to park his car.

(In the reception)

"Hello, welcome to Hotel Fino Osaka Shinsaibashi. How can I help you?"

"I'm a police officer." The detective showed his police badge, and the receptionist showed a shocked look, "I need to know where Eliza's party."

The receptionist showed him where the party hall is and now the detective found a place to hide in there.

 **With Kazuha**

Heiji and Kazuha parted there lips, flushed and gasping for air, and utterly, utterly satisfied.

"I think we should go to the party." said Kazuha, still trying to steady her breathing.

"Yeah, I think so too."

As Heiji and Kazuha we're going out of the room, they heard voices in the corridor, that we're very familiar.

"Liza! Aisha!" Kazuha said running to them.

"Kazuha!" both Liza and Aisha said at the same time.

Liza, Aisha and Kazuha we're best friends. Liza has a golden hair color with blue eyes. Aisha is a dark skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes. Liza was wearing a short sleeveless scoop neck lace dress that is a peach color and was sticking to her body showing her curves. Aisha had a midnight blue strapless dress that had diamonds as a belt in the middle, in short, exactly like Kazuha's dress, but Kazuha's was red.

"Wow! You both look amazing!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"You too." said Liza, then paused and looked at both Aisha and Kazuha, "Great you both are wearing the same type of dress, I'm left out." said Liza making a funny sad face.

The three of them laughed a bit then stayed silent for a bit, until Aisha broke the silence,

"Let me guess, you're boyfriends also forced you to come here too, right?"

Liza and Kazuha groaned, "You guessed that right. My boyfriend just has to attend every party. But why does he want me to go to that bitch's party (She means Eliza, just sayin')"

"Ugh! I know right!" exclaimed Kazuha and Aisha.

The three girls glared at there boyfriends who we're talking to each other.

"Okay! Let's go." said Ben. Ben is Liza's boyfriend.

"Ya let's go." agreed Mike, which is Aisha's' boyfriend.

And off they went, oblivious to the man hiding behind the stair case door smirking as if he won something.

 **In the hall**

"Wow! This party is amazing!" said Ben looking at the hall.

The hall was huge and there was disco lights, DJ, a huge table of food and a huge dance floor and a lot, A LOT of people.

"Hi guys." said Eliza her eyes set on Heiji, which annoyed Kazuha to no ends, "I'm so happy you came to the party!" Kazuha wasn't sure if she was talking to them or to Heiji, but she just smiled to her and pulled Heiji away from her and sat on a table. That action made Heiji smirk, "Jealous?" "Pft. Me? Please. No way." Kazuha denied. _As always_ Heiji thought rolling his eyes. "Anyways."

"Heiji I feel like there is something bad gonna happen."

"No, today your gonna have fun, trust me."

"I doubt that."

Heiji stood up and offered her a hand, "Wanna dance?"

"Ya sure."

 **On the 9th floor**

Carol (The criminal, let's just call him by his name) went out from the staircase and went to the corridor, on the way to Kazuha and Heiji's room. Even thought it's stupid to try but he tried to open the door with his card, he tried several times and it didn't work. He groaned from the frustration even though he knew it was stupid to try. He looked to his left and found a janitor, he smiled a satanic smile. He walked towards the janitor,

"Hey. My key isn't working, can you help me?"

"Sure. Where is your room sir?"

Carol took the janitor to the room but the janitor didn't feel okay about it.

"Sorry sir, but I don't think this is your room. I saw teenagers coming out of this room."

"Give me the key and shut up!" demanded Carol.

"Sorry sir. I can't do that."

Carol didn't want to argue, instead he took out his dagger and stabbed the janitor, took the key and opened the door to Heiji and Kazuha's room dragged the body into the room and hid it in the closet.

 **Meanwhile Heiji and Kazuha**

It was a slow song now. Heiji hands we're holding Kazuha's waist and Kazuha's hands we're around Heiji's neck and her head was under his chin. They felt so comfortable, it took them 10 minutes to realize that the song changed to a fast song.

Now Kazuha was sitting alone waiting for Heiji since he offered to get them punch.

"Hey!" Kazuha looked up at the source of the voice, "Oh hey Aisha."

"Whatcha' doin' alone"

"Oh, Heiji went to get us punch. What are YOU doing here not with Mike?"

"He went to use the bathroom."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Aisha found her boyfriend, "Oh, Mike is here, and by the way watch out for Eliza, that bitch is gonna getting too close to your boyfriend."

Kazuha looked at the back and found Eliza getting nearer and nearer to Heiji.

(With Heiji)

"Heiji." a chirping voice sighed next to his ear and caused him to nearly jumping out of his skin. "Gosh Eliza! What do you want?!" he exclaimed roughly. "Sorry sweety I just wanted to see you." Eliza said putting her hand on his chest, which he couldn't push away because he was holding his and Kazuha's punch. "I missed you honey."

"Eliza, I have a girlfriend."

"I don't see her."

"Well now you do." an angry voice came from the back. Eliza turned around and saw an angry Kazuha with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I don't see much." said Eliza said with a grin on her face but soon disappeared and her face paled as she saw the glare that Kazuha gave her,

"Go away, or I'll punch you in the face and you're pretty face will get ruined. Eliza only 'hmm ed' then walked away.

"You sure are scary when you're angry. "

Kazuha only chuckled at this and took the punch from his hands and drank it.

 **With the police**

"Where is she?" the police officer asked the detective.

"Right there." the detective pointed, "the one with the red dress next to her boyfriend, Heiji Hattori."

"Ah, I see her."

"After the party, we're taking her home and keep her safe there until we catch the criminal. Understood?"

"Yes."

 **With Kazuha**

After drinking the punch, Heiji and Kazuha we're again on the dance floor dancing, well, what else, until they heard shouting from Liza and Ben,

"Ugh you're such an asshole." Liza exclaimed and ran out of the hall. Ben only went to a table and sat there cursing under his breathe.

"What's going on?" Heiji asked confused.

"The're probably fighting about Liza moving out *sigh* I think I should go comfort her" Kazuha said.

"No, it's there fight, I think she wants to be alone, since whenever she needs someone she just comes to him without even asking permission" Heiji said chuckling and Kazuha chuckled too at this.

"Let me at least give her our rooms key, Ben has they're keys."

"Okay"

Kazuha gave her key to Liza and Liza thanked her and went.

 **With Liza**

She went to Heiji and Kazuha's room. Now she was on the couch crying, (Every suite has a living room, kitchen, and a huge room, from my experience).

 _What an asshole! He's just so damn selfish_.

Liza went to the bathroom, washed her face and fixed her makeup but stopped halfway as she heard something.

"Is there someone here?!"

"Ugh whatever."

Then she went back to fixing her makeup, this time she heard a slightly louder one,

"Ugh."

She went out the bathroom she kept hearing something she went closer and closer to the noise and the source was coming from the closet.

She opened the closet slowly, "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she saw a dead body, but somebody covered her mouth and slashed her throat and took her body to the tub.

 _ **OMG! I had chills writing Eliza's scene.**_ ** _I still have so much more for the story. I honestly really enjoyed writing this one._**

 ** _Please don't' forget to review. 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**With the police**

"Did you call for backup?" asked the detective.

"Yes, there coming in half an hour."

"When they come tell them to do a search in the hotel in every floor, just in case he's here."

"I think 80% his here, he's after her."

"Mhm."

And they turned back into looking for Kazuha.

 **With Ran**

She went after Heiji and Kazuha five minutes later. When she was on her way to the elevator someone called from her phone,

"Hello Shinichi."

"Hey Ran."

"Please don't tell me that you're not coming to the party."

"I have to anyway. The guy who murdered Toyama's family has escaped from prison. You have to go and tell Hattori. Now!"

Ran stayed quite for a while then sighed, "Ok, fine."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Ran walked angrily towards the elevator.

 _It's all about Kazuha. Now I can't even enjoy this party with Shinichi because of her. Ugh! I'm so not telling Hattori-kun_. Ran thought, but her good side spoke up, _You have to! He may take her away and Hattori-kun will be so sad_. but her bad side took over, _it's okay, he'll get over it_.

 **With Ben**

 _Ugh! I'm such a selfish idiot! It wasn't her fault that she's moving out of the city. I have to apologize._ Ben thought while he was sitting by himself, with a cup of punch on his hand. He stood up and went to the table where Heiji and Kazuha we're sitting and laughing over something Heiji said.

"Hey, Kazuha. Can I get another key. I wanna apologize to Liza. And I know, I know, I was an ass and I deserve to get slapped."

"Yes. Yes you deserve to get slapped." Kazuha said and then looked at Heiji.

"Look we have only three keys, your girlfriend took one and you will too. But if you lose it, I will make sure you lose your head, is that clear." warned Heiji.

"Yes sir." Ben said joking. The three of them laughed and Heiji gave him a key to they're room.

Ben stepped into the room then called Liza's name but she never answered,

"Look, I'm sorry okay! Can we talk this over!" he still didn't hear a response. "Liza! Come on! Please!"

He went to the room then heard the bathroom lock click. He walked towards the bathroom and tried to open it but it was locked,

"Liza! Open the door! Let's talk this over!"

"UGH! Fine! I will wait until you come out!"

Ben went and sat on the couch and took out his flask from his jacket pocket.

"*sigh* It's gonna be a long day." Ben said then started drinking.

 **With Ran**

Ran went to talk to her group of friends but couldn't help but take glances at Heiji and Kazuha. _Should I tell them? Should I not?_ Those questions kept on ringing in her head. _Just enjoy the party and don't look at them._

 **With Kazuha**

"Heiji, I'm so tired from dancing, and I wanna check on Liza and Ben."

Heiji groaned, "Not now. You can sit down and take a rest and then check on them."

"No."

"'Zuha, there are Mexican food here." Heiji knows that Kazuha's favorite type of food is Mexican, especially the Burritos.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Kazuha laughed at him sarcastically.

"I swear, there are also Italian, Middle Eastern, American, Japanese."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Nop."

"Fine, go bring me burritos. BUT, after I finish it I will go check on Liza and Ben." Kazuha said. He won! AGAIN!

Heiji only chuckled and went to bring her some.

 **With Ben**

He heard the sound of the lock. He ran to the bathroom and opened the door,

"Liza?"

He looked around the bathroom, it was huge for a normal one. He went towards the tub and opened the curtains and saw Liza's dead body. He looked at her with shock and saw her slashed throat.

"LIZA! NO LIZA PLEASE!" he kept shaking her lifeless body. "YOU WON'T DIE ON ME! YOU WON'T OKAY!"

Warm tears were falling on Liza's face.

He hugged her cold lifeless body.

Behind him a man came from behind the door and walked towards Ben.

Ben heard as the foot steps came nearer and nearer.

He turned around and pushed Carol before Carol would do anything to him. Carol stood up, obviously angry, and ran to stab Ben but Ben moved aside dodging him.

"You will go down." said Carol.

"NO! _YOU_ WILL GO DOWN FOR KILLING LIZA!"

Carol ran to stab Ben again but Ben dodged it again and pushed Carol _hard_ on the floor and Carol fell unconscious. Ben went to Liza again and took his phone wanting to call the police but from behind him Carol came and slashed his throat and went out of the bathroom.

"Hello, this is the police."

"Hello."

"Hello."

 _Beeeep_

 **With Kazuha**

Kazuha was eating her burrito in a unladylike way. Heiji chuckled at the way she was eating it.

"Finished!" exclaimed Kazuha. Heiji laughed so hard at her face, her cheeks and lips had sauce all over them.

"What?" Kazuha asked confused.

"Come here." Heiji said leaning to her holding a handkerchief. Kazuha leaned too and Heiji cleaned her face.

"You eat like a pig, aho."

Kazuha raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me! Look who's talking, The guy who has a black hole in his stomach. And don't call me aho, aho"

And they started bickering.

(After fifteen minutes)

Heiji and Kazuha cooled down.

"Look. I'm going to check on them."

"Okay! I'll wait for you. "

Kazuha took they're key and she went.

Kazuha opened the door and a wave of fear hit her. She felt so uncomfortable, but she went on anyway.

"Liza! Ben!" Kazuha went to the living room and didn't find them. _They better be not doing it in the bedroom._ Kazuha thought with a frown.

"*sigh* They're not here too."

Kazuha heard something and turned behind very fast, "Liza?" she stepped to the living room again and froze.

"Did you miss me?" Carol said.

Kazuha's eyes became tearing up and she went to the bedroom and locked the door and hid under the bed.

"Kazuha! Open up! I won't' hurt you!"

Kazuha started crying silently and gasped when she turned next to her. Next to her was Ben's dead body.

 **With Heiji**

He was standing next to the food table eating chips that was on the bowl.

"Hattori."

Heiji turned around and found Shinichi.

"Kudo? You came a little earlier than I thought."

"BARO! What are you doing here without Kazuha when she clearly is in danger."

Heiji looked at him dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Ran didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That Carol Hale escaped prison and he's after Kazuha!"

"WHAT? SHIT! SHE WENT TO OUR ROOM!"

"Go there."

"I can't! She has the last key."

"Okay, let's get help from the detective over there." Shinichi said pointing at the detective.

 **With Kazuha**

Carol found a fire emergency thing that has a axe with it, "Perfect."

Carol took the axe and broke the door.

"Kazuha? Sweety? Where are you?" Carol was looking around the room, then smirked,

"HERE YOU ARE!" he excalimed looking under the bed but found nothing then looked up and found Kazuha running out she moved the couch to block him from coming outside then she ran out.

While she was running out a pair of strong arms encircled her waist pulling her into his hard body and put his hand on her mouth so she won't shout from the shock.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." the voice whispered to her ear.

Kazuha turned around and hugged Heiji.

"Get everyone out of the Hotel. Now!" the detective said to the police officer.

 ** _Finally! End of chapter 6._**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

The detective pulled the fire alarm and ordered the officers to get all the people who work in the hotel out too, but after they let the kids and the people who stay in the hotel out first, and other officers check the room.

 **In the hall**

Everyone started panicking after hearing the fire alarm, and what made it worse, is when the detective and a couple of officers came in the hall and started ordering people to get out as fast as they can.

Eliza was angry and shocked. What the hell is happening here?! Why did _this_ happen on her _birthday_. Eliza walked towards the detective clearly angry and annoyed.

"What the hell?! You're ruining my party!" Eliza shouted at the detective.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm sure you wouldn't like to have a party with a murderer in it." the detective replied calmly, noticing Eliza's shocked face.

Eliza turned around, with an opened mouth, and walked towards the exit.

 **Meanwhile with Heiji and Kazuha**

Heiji hugged Kazuha back tenderly, stroking her hair, trying to sooth her fear and sadness. He feels responsible for this, because of him she came to this damned party.

"L..Liza and B... Ben are .. d ..dead." Kazuha explained between sobs, and cried harder when she told Heiji, remembering the scenes.

Heiji was shocked, and couldn't believe what his ears had heard. "They're dead, all because of me! Me!" Kazuha shouted, and cried even harder than before. When Shinichi saw this scene, he couldn't help but feel pity for Toyama and so mad at his girlfriend. Why didn't she tell Hattori right away? Why did she hide it?

Heiji put his hands on Kazuha's shoulders and pulled her back to see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had a red nose. She looked so broken and weak. She looked so hurt. Heiji pulled her back to him, and turned to Shinichi and told him, "I'll leave the case to you and that detective. I'm going to take Kazuha to her home."

Shinichi only nodded.

(Outside the hotel)

It was so crowded outside. It was full of people, whispering, making up rumors about what's going on.

Heiji took Kazuha to his dad's car that he borrowed, and started the engine.

Heiji held Kazuha's hand, while the other on the wheel, and promised her that everything is gonna be okay.

 **With the Detective**

"Did you find him?" the detective asked his partner.

"Unfortunately, no" the partner answered.

"Ugh! Where could he go?! We let all the workers and people get out of this place. Where could he be?" the detective shouted frustrated and confused. Suddenly..

 **Flashback**

All the janitors and workers in the hotel we're going out passing by the detective.

When the last janitor went out, he looked familiar. He looked exactly like... _Carol?!_

 **End of flashback**

"Shit! How could I not notice?!" the detective exclaimed, then paused and turned to his partner, "Let's go to her house. Now! He must be there."

 **With Kazuha**

When Heiji and Kazuha entered Kazuha's house, Kazuha's aunt ran to her and hugged her hard.

"I'm so happy your okay! I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah. But Ben and Liza aren't okay, because of me." Kazuha said, barely in a whisper, but her aunt heard her.

"What?" Kazuha's aunt was starting to get confused, "What do you mean? Did they get hurt?" Kazuha's aunt asked worriedly. She glanced at Heiji and saw him staring at the floor, feeling sad and guilty, even though he wasn't the cause of their death.

"They're dead." Heiji said quietly, "That ass killed them."

Kazuha's aunt was in shock and she felt sad and disappointed, she hugged Kazuha one more time, and this time Kazuha hugged her back.

"Go to sleep. Me and your uncle will deal with this." Kazuha's aunt suggested. Kazuha nodded and Heiji followed her upstairs to her room.

(After an hour)

Heiji and Kazuha we're sleeping next to each other, on Kazuha's bed. Of course Kazuha changed into her pajamas and slept, however Heiji just slept in his clothes. After a while, Kazuha woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare that Carol killed everyone she loved, her friends, parents, and Heiji.

When she woke up, she looked next to her, and sighed in relief, he was still breathing and he's still alive.

"Heiji, Heiji. Wake up." Kazuha said, while shaking Heiji.

"What?" Heiji said in a lazy low voice, as he got up lazily.

"Nothing."

"Seriously ahou?"

"Go get a gun, just in case."

First he looked at her as if she was crazy, but then went to get it anyway, maybe she's right.

 **With the detective**

The car arrived at Kazuha's house. "Look, you stay here and guard, while I go in and check on the girl."

"Okay."

The detective knocked on the door and waited a few seconds as it opened.

"Detective?"Kazuha's uncle was surprised to see the detective here, he thought he would be at the Hotel investigating while Kazuha is here.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but we have to make sure Kazuha is safe. My friend is outside guarding the house and I called for backup, they're coming in a few minutes."

"No, no. You didn't interrupt anything. Kazuha is sleeping in her room, with Heiji. I'm sure she's safe with him."

"Okay, but I have to stay here, just in case anything happens."

"Sure."

As the detective was sitting on the couch, he was feeling uncomfortable sitting around like this, he has to at least check on the girl.

 **With Kazuha**

While Kazuha was sitting on the bed waiting for Heiji, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She started panicking, maybe it was Carol, or anyone, so she got up and decided to hide in the closet.

As she saw the shadow coming nearer and nearer to her bedroom, she went deeper and deeper into her closet, but then she saw the detective from the small crack from the door of her closet. When she wanted to get out of the closet, feeling safe with the detective's presence, she got pulled back, and she let out a small shriek, and someone whispered on her ear, "Are you ready to come with me?" Kazuha shivered from the coldness of his breathe and nodded, while his hands were covering her mouth to shut her up and not let her be able to shout.

The detective felt suspicious when he heard a small shriek coming from the closet. He walked towards the closet, but as he was gonna open it, he heard a ear piercing scream coming from downstairs. The detective ran downstairs to see what's the cause of the scream.

Mean while Kazuha was crying silently in the closet. When they were going out of the closet slowly, Kazuha bit his hand hard and tried running away from him but she tripped (Let's just imagine that she doesn't know aikido here. I don't know how to describe the moves. Sorry. Hehe.).

"Damn you bitch just come with me!" He was gonna go and get her up, but...

 ** _Bang Bang_**

Carol got shot on his heart, twice. When he was falling on the ground, Kazuha moved aside so that he wouldn't fall on her. She got up and ran to Heiji and hugged him.

"It's all over, this is all over." Heiji said to Kazuha trying to comfort her, though she wasn't crying, but she was terrified.

The detective and the uncle and aunt came up, because of the gun sound.

Everyone sighed.

Finally, this is over.

 _ **Woah! Finally updated. But it's not over yet ;) We had too much drama and crime. Next chapter will be a fun one, I hope. Please review. It will support me a lot. thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two weeks since the incident, and everybody was relieved that it's all over, yet they were sad for Ben and Liza's loss, especially Kazuha.

Kazuha locked herself in her room for a whole week, and she refused to eat anything, but Heiji came and forced her to eat, they don't want her to faint from the lack of food.

Kazuha was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. She looked pale and tired. All she could think about is that one of her best friends and Ben died all because of her.

After five minutes, Kazuha heard someone knock on her bedroom door.

"Kazuha, open the door. It's me, Heiji." Heiji said in a calm voice. Heiji was the only one that Kazuha lets him come in her room, because he always seemed to comfort her and he was the only one that was able to make her laugh and smile in this hard time.

Kazuha got out of her bed and walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey." Kazuha said with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Hey." Heiji replied, grinning his normal grin.

Kazuha moved aside so that he can come into her room. He sat on the bed, still grinning looking at Kazuha, but then turned serious.

"Kazuha, it's been two weeks since you haven't went out of your house, and I know that you feel guilty," He paused as he saw her sad face, but continued, "But you know that their death isn't your fault."

"Yes! It is!" Kazuha shouted, "If I never existed, they would have lived and all of this wouldn't have happened!"

Heiji was surprised by her sudden outburst. He got up and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"No! It's not your fault! You never told Carol to go and murder them, it's his fault, and now he's dead. He got what he deserved." Heiji said, as his voice was getting calmer and calmer every word.

Kazuha just hugged Heiji, resting her head on his chest as he hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"How about we go get ice cream." Heiji said as he buried his face in Kazuha's hair inhaling her scent.

Kazuha just nodded in response.

 **In the ice cream shop**

"Mmm... I haven't ate ice cream in such a long time." Kazuha said, licking her ice cream for the cone, sometimes Kazuha would wonder, how can people bite the ice cream then eat it? Don't their teeth freeze or something. "Thanks Heiji, I kind of feel better now, but... it might take time to get over... you know what." Kazuha continued.

"That's something natural, I mean, maybe it doesn't look like I'm sad, but Ben was a very good friend to me, and so was Liza. But whenever I feel sad about their loss, I remember that they're in heaven and they're happy, and if I ever died, I wouldn't want you to feel sad and cry for a long time and I would want you to move on." Heiji explained to Kazuha, eating his chocolate ice cream.

"Don't make me even think about it." Kazuha said slightly angry.

"Oh, come on. I was trying to make you feel better."

"You won't if you mention you dying and me moving on."

"Well, okay then."

As Heiji and Kazuha were walking back home, Kazuha noticed that was the way to Heiji's home, not her's. Of course she didn't mind going to his home, it was like her second home, but she just wanted to know the reason they were going there.

"Heiji, why are we going to your home?"

"To get my motorcycle. We're going to the amusement park." Heiji answered. He knew amusement parks is her favorite place. She loved roller coasters and Kazuha is the brave time. When she was twelve years old, she traveled with her family to America and went to Six Flags Great America, and she rode every roller coaster, yup, she's that brave. She's the kind that love adventures, but she hates haunted mansions and those kind of games, in short, games that involve ghosts and supernatural.

"Yay! I love amusement parks!"

"Oh and were going to go to your home, to get you a swim suit."

 **In the amusement park**

"Yay! I'm so excited! Which roller coaster should I go first?" Kazuha exclaimed happily. They were at Universal Studios that is in Osaka.

"How about the Hollywood Dream ride." Heiji suggested.

"Okay!"

Heiji and Kazuha sat on the chair that's on the roller coaster ready to go.

"Heiji, you have to shout." Kazuha said to Heiji.

"Why? Are you crazy or something?"

"To make it more fun." Kazuha answered smiling.

Heiji didn't say anything, he just smiled and looked forward.

The roller coaster scooted very fast. Kazuha couldn't stop screaming from the excitement. Heiji laughed at Kazuha and smiled, he was happy that she's finally enjoying herself after the incident.

 _Looks like I did a great job,_ Heiji thought smirking.

Heiji and Kazuha were going down stairs after they finished from the roller coaster.

"That was awesome! Let's go to another roller coaster! Come on!" Kazuha said, jumping and she was very hyper.

Heiji laughed and said, "First let's see the pictures they took when we were at the roller coaster."

"Okay."

Kazuha and Heiji went to the booth that was next to the roller coaster to see their pictures.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Oh my god! Your face was hilarious!" Heiji was laughing at Kazuha's face. In the picture, Kazuha's mouth was open, because she was shouting, and her eyes were a little squinting.

"And your face was so boring if I looked at it another minute I would've fallen asleep. Aho!" Kazuha shouted at Heiji.

"You're the aho, aho!"

"Let's go to Harry Poter."

"Okay."

Heiji and Kazuha went to all the roller coasters and places in the amusement park and now they're in McDonalds eating. Kazuha ordered a Big Mac and Heiji ordered a Grand Chicken Classic. "Thanks Heiji, today was great." Said Kazuha with a full mouth.

"You don't have to thank me for that."

After Heiji and Kazuha finished eating, Heiji drove to his house. When he stopped the motorcycle, he and Kazuha got off, but Kazuha was curious, isn't she supposed to go home now?

"I asked your uncle, and he agreed that you can stay over at my house for tonight." Heiji answered, as is he was reading her mind.

Kazuha smiled and hugged Heiji, "This is the best day in my life so far."

Heiji hugged her back and smiled in satisfaction.

When Heiji and Kazuha went in, Shizuka hugged Kazuha and greeted her. Shizuka offered them food but they refused, "We just came back from McDonalds, but thank you." Kazuha refused politely.

Heiji took Kazuha's hand in his, and pulled her upstairs to his room.

He closed the door behind them and kissed Kazuha passionately. And soon, their passionate slow kissing became hot, needy souls for each other. Heiji put his thumb on Kazuha's chin, driving her lower lip down, she wasn't really thinking at the moment but she knew what he wanted, and obliged.

He kissed her deeper, delving into her mouth with his tongue. Easily, he pulled her ribbon and her hair fell on her back, tangling with his hands.

She clambered onto his lap, and pressed fully against him, trying to get even closer. They continued to kiss, almost desperately, as if they stopped they could die.

They parted and drew ragged breathes. Kazuha started to unbutton Heiji's shirt. Heiji's heart was pounding. He grazed her neck with his teeth and tongue, stilling her fumbling fingers, causing her to moan...

 **In the morning**

Heiji and Kazuha were cuddled in Heiji's bed (naked). Heiji's white sheets were covering both. They were both sleeping peacefully until...

"Heiji! Kazuha! Wake up! Time for Breakfast." Shouted Shizuka, knocking at the door.

Heiji and Kazuha woke up as fast as a lighting and Heiji pulled the covers and covered Kazuha, holding her protectively.

"We're coming mom." Heiji replied.

Heiji and Kazuha showered at Heiji's bathroom, wore their clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As Heiji and Kazuha were eating breakfast, they talked about random stuff. It wasn 't awkward between them because they had sex, they did it before, so they were used to it.

When they finished breakfast, they cuddled on the sofa and watched Taken, Kazuha doesn't mind action, but hates horror. In the middle of the movie, Aisha called. Kazuha answered the phone.

Heiji paused the movie and looked at Kazuha.

"Okay. Sure. Bye."

Heiji looked at Kazua waiting to know what she's going to inform him.

"Aisha called. She said that she wants to meet with me in the cinemas."

"Okay. Take care."

Kazuha gave Heiji a small peck at lips as she stood up.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The End.


End file.
